Let The Rain Fall Down
by SkyeSpencer
Summary: Emily and Zander are kidnapped by Luis Alcazar. Can Jason and Sonny save them in time?
1. Default Chapter

NOTE: Takes place about a month after Emily comes back to Port Charles in April 2003. She has been fighting with Zander and they have not gotton back together. Emily dosen't have cancer. She is working at Kelly's with Liz and trying to get through the day without thinking about Zander. Emily is kidnapped, and by accident so is Zander because of Jason and Sonny, by Luis Alcazar. With Jason's sisters life on the line, will Sonny and Jason be able to save them?  
  
Let The Rain Fall Down - Chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emily pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She slowly cocked her neck to one side, trying to ease the pain in her back. Working at Kelly's again had really taken alot out of her. She didn't know how Liz did it day in and day out. She walked out to the back of the counter at Kelly's. She see's Liz going through the recipts  
  
" Hey. can I go ahead and leave? It's only like 10 minutes before my shift ends anyway." says Emily  
  
Liz smiles as she looks back at her  
  
" Sure Em. You ok?" says Liz  
  
" Yeah, I'm just tired I guess." says Emily as she takes her apron off  
  
" Have you talked to Zander?" says Liz  
  
Emily looks down as she leans against the counter  
  
" Not since I got back in town. He's so angry with me. I don't blame him." says Emily  
  
" He'll come around Em." says Liz  
  
" Maybe." says Emily  
  
Liz looks at her worridly  
  
" He loves you, Em. Trust me, he'll get over all of this. You two were meant for eachother." says Liz  
  
" So were you and Lucky. And look how that turned out." says Emily  
  
Liz looks down at the checks again marking one of them with a pencil  
  
" I'm sorry. That was a really stupid thing to say." says Emily  
  
" No, no it's ok. Lucky and I...we grew apart. We knew that there was nothing left. You and Zander on the other hand, you two are right where you were two years ago." says Liz  
  
" I know. I know your right. I just hope he can forgive me for all I've put him through." says Emily  
  
Liz hugs Emily  
  
" He will. If I know one thing about Zander, it's that he loves you more than life. He'll forgive you. Just give him time." says Liz  
  
" Ok." says Emily as she walks around the counter  
  
" I'll see you tommarow." says Emily  
  
" Night." says Liz   
  
Emily leaves Kelly's as she leans her back against the door. She looks up at the night sky thinking of what Zander was doing right now. She missed him so much. The feeling of his skin against hers, his lips, everything. He was like a drug that she couldn't kick. He was the love of her life  
  
" This is crazy." says Emily as she gets out her cell phone  
  
She dials Zander's number at Jake's  
  
Zander is lifting wieghts when he hears the phone ring. He puts them down and picks up the towel laying on the back of the chair. He wipes the sweat off of his bare neck as he picks up the phone  
  
" Hello?" says Zander  
  
" Hey, it's me." says Emily  
  
Zander pauses for a moment  
  
" Your not even going to talk to me on the phone now?" says Emily after a few seconds  
  
" Didn't we say all we needed to say the other night?" says Zander  
  
" No. I need to see you. We need to talk." says Emily  
  
" What's there to talk about, Em?" says Zander  
  
Emily let's out a deep breath she didn't even know she had been holding  
  
" Look, can you just meet me on the docks?" says Emily  
  
Zander looks down at the floor  
  
" Hello?" says Emily  
  
" Yeah, yeah I'll be there in 10." says Zander  
  
" Ok, I'll see you then." says Emily as they hang up  
  
Emily quickly heads to the docks... 


	2. Chapter 2

Let The Rain Fall Down - Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emily is sitting on the bench on the docks waiting for Zander. She loved the docks at night. The way the light from the pier reflected off of the lake. She was looking at the water when she heard something above her. Startled by the sound, she immidiantly gets up and looks behind her.   
  
" Zander?" says Emily as she goes closer to the wooden stairs  
  
Suddenly someone grabbed her arms from behind her and started pulling her backwards  
  
" LET ME GO!" she screams   
  
Suddenly Zander comes around the corner. He see's Emily being taken and runs to where they are.  
  
"EMILY!" yells Zander  
  
" There's another one!" yells the man who has Emily  
  
Zander turns around to see another man who punches him in the face, knocking him out cold  
  
.  
  
" NO! Zander?! Zander..." yells Emily as the man pulls out his gun and digs it into her side  
  
" You say one more word and I will shoot him. I have orders not to hurt you. We didn't expect him to be here. What's it gonna be?" says the man as the other man is holding a gun to Zander's head.  
  
Emily nods as the men take her and Zander to the back of the docks near the coffee warehouse. She see's a limo pull up. It stops and they throw Emily and Zander in the backseat. Emily quickly crawls to Zander's side  
  
" Zander! Zander, say something! Look at me." she says as she holds him in her arms  
  
She touches the place where the man had hit him. She could see the blood coming down his face  
  
" Omigod...hey!!!! Hey!!!" yells Emily as she beats on the glass  
  
No one answers her  
  
" DAMN YOU!" shouts Emily as she kicks the glass  
  
She goes back over to Zander as she lays her head on his chest  
  
" Please let him be ok...please." whispers Emily  
  
Meanwhile, Alcazar is in his study. He picks up the phone and calls the men who he had kidnap Emily  
  
" Is everything taken care of? What kind of complication? WHAT?! I asked you to do ONE thing! No. No it's fine. Just bring him and the Quartermaine girl to me. I'll dispose of him when the time comes. Remember, I don't want her hurt. Just knock her out before you   
  
get here and put her and Smith in the room. Stand outside the door until I get there. Yes. Yes. Alright." says Alcazar as he hangs up  
  
" Morgan and Corinthos always were suckers for family." says Alcazar with a smile  
  
Emily is trying to stop the bleeding with a piece of cloth from Zander's shirt she had ripped off when the limo suddenly stops. Emily looks up as she hears footsteps coming towards the door to the backseat. She pulls Zander's limp body closer to her as she awaits whoever was out there.   
  
The door suddenly flys open from behind Emily as someone chloroforms her and she is instantly knocked out. Her body lies next to Zander in the backseat of the limo as the driver continues going to Alcazar's yacht. 


	3. Chapter 3

Let The Rain Fall Down - Chapter 3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zander opens his eyes as he puts his hand on his throbbing forehead. He slowly sits up when he remembers what happend. He scans the room with his blurred vision  
  
" Em...Emily?" says Zander   
  
He looks behind him as he see's Emily laying there, out cold. He rushes to her side and checks her pulse  
  
" Emily?! Emily...Emily wake up. Come on, Em." says Zander   
  
Emily wakes up as she looks up at Zander  
  
" Are you alright?" says Zander as he helps her sit up  
  
" I think so. Are you?" says Emily looking at his head  
  
" Yeah, it's just a cut. No big deal." says Zander  
  
Emily puts her head in her hands trying to focus. Zander looks down at her  
  
" Are you sure your ok?" says Zander  
  
" Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just need a second to process all of this." says Emily  
  
" Obviously whoever ordered those guys to grab you was pretty desperate if they were gonna do it on a public dock like that." says Zander  
  
" I have no idea why this is happening." says Emily  
  
" Sure you do, Em. As always, paying for the sins of your perfect, brother." says Zander as he stands up  
  
" You don't know that Jason has anything to do with this." says Emily  
  
" Come on Em. We both know that Sonny and Jason have everything to do with this. I worked for Sonny while you were gone. I know how these people operate." says Zander  
  
" I just think that if I was in danger, Jason would have warned me or something." says Emily  
  
Zander laughs  
  
" I wouldn't doubt it. He always comes up on top on that pedestle you've made for him." says Zander  
  
Emily glares at Zander as she stands as well  
  
" Why are you acting like this NOW?!? Of all times?" says Emily  
  
" Why not now Emily? What better time than the present to talk about the problems in our relationship, if you even want to call it that." says Zander  
  
" Why not now? Gee Zander, let's see. Look around! We're locked in a god damn room like criminals! We need to focus on how to get out of here!" says Emily as she turns around  
  
Zander looks at Emily  
  
" I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." says Zander  
  
Emily turns back around and faces Zander  
  
" I'm just, Zander I'm scared. I mean these people don't care if we live or die." says Emily as tears well up in her eyes  
  
Zander wraps his arms around Emily as he buries his face in her hair  
  
" Hey, I'm here ok? I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I promise. We're gonna get out of here." says Zander  
  
Emily closes her eyes as she rests her head on his shoulder.   
  
" Why is it that everytime you've ever said that I've believed you?" says Emily   
  
Zander smiles  
  
" Old habits die hard I guess." says Zander   
  
Suddenly someone begins to unlock the door to the room. Still hugging, Zander and Emily quickly look at the door   
  
" Zander..." says Emily as she clings to his arm  
  
" It's ok. Just stay behind me." says Zander as he slowly pushes her body behind him 


End file.
